


[podfic] Watch.

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Format: Streaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rimming, oversize sweaters and thigh high socks, they bone in front of a mirror, y'all wanna hear a porno?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: SuggestiveScribe's story read aloud. 1hr10mins."You have pretty legs, Yuuri."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watch.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710477) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

1hr10mins 

## Song Credit

_body party_ by c*ara 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (59MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/watch.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> hello there pure(??) cinnamon rolls i have sinned and i'm dragging you all down with me. And since we're all here, [why not listen to rhea read you this story too?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8764783)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)
> 
> yes i did somehow stretch 8000 words into more than an hour fight me bro


End file.
